Bleeding Hearts
by Seraphis88
Summary: After moving away from her home in California, Leona Blackwood wanted a new life in New Orleans. Being pregnant doesn't help her situation when the witches know what's growing inside of her. Now the object of affection of the King of New Orleans and the Original Hybrid, she must come to terms with what she is and how to keep her child from losing their humanity forever.


Hey guys! I saw how many people like this story and had decided to rewrite it. I'm sorry for the abrupt deleting of the story but I was tired of being harassed for it in the comments. So I'll make it clear: **I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS THAT I CAME UP WITH AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE FROM THE SHOW. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND I DO NOT GET ANYTHING OUT OF THIS OTHER THAN THE REVIEWS I RECEIVE FROM MY READERS. **Now do not harass me about this again otherwise I will not continue posting this story. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I encourage it but no hate on the story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Please enjoy the story and review, favorite and follow.

-Seraphis88

0000000000000000000000000000000

**_Summary: After moving away from her home in California, Leona Blackwood wanted a new life in New Orleans. Being pregnant doesn't help her situation when the witches know what's growing inside of her. Now the object of affection of the King of New Orleans and the Original Hybrid, she must come to terms with what she is and how to keep her child from losing their humanity forever._**

0000000000000000000000000000000

"But on the other side of the country? Come on, Leona!" Aria exclaimed.

"Aria, I'm not getting back onto another goddamn plane. I can't go back, not to being treated like trash. The stress isn't good for me or my baby." I told her looking down at my slightly bulging stomach. I was twenty-eight weeks pregnant and I had to say I loved it. After what happened a year ago, I needed a fresh start away from the whispers and insults. "Besides, don't tell me you aren't tempted to leave the bullshit behind either."

I heard her sigh, "You got me there. I just wish you didn't move all the way over to New Orleans. You could have moved to Arizona or Nevada!"

"And miss the parties? I don't think so." I tease her before becoming serious. "Ari, I killed him. I don't know how, but I did. I needed to get away from that." I lighten up my tone, "Besides, it's beautiful here. This is just the environment I need to relax and enjoy myself for the next few years. You can come visit me anytime, I swear."

"You can bet your ass that I'll take you up on that."

I chuckle. "Alright, I got to go. I need to check out my new home. I'll call you tomorrow after I go exploring the city."

"Alright, take care." I hear her say before I hang up.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Aria Bennett sighed as she heard Leona hang up. She was so worried now that she couldn't protect her. That baby was more important than anyone realised, and now she was in one of the most dangerous cities: New Orleans. For so long she protected Leona from the supernatural world, hoping to bring her child into the world peacefully. But now that's not an option anymore, for if anyone found out about the unborn child's abilities, she would be hunted.

"Why did you not tell her?" A voice said behind her.

Aria turned around to see Grams looking at her disappointedly. "Because she doesn't need the huge earth-shattering revelation of the existence of the supernatural, or what her child's role will be in it." Aria told her, irritated at how Grams and her cousin Bonnie pushed her to tell Leona the truth. "She has enough stress from the move and what happened the past year, that I'm gonna give her more time to settle before telling her."

"You can't keep it from her forever. Your fear of her hating you may cost her her life." Sheila scolded her eldest granddaughter.

"I will tell her Grams, I promise." Aria assured her before Sheila disappeared.

The young witch sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. _Can things get anymore complicated?_

00000000000000000000000000000

After taking a shower and walking around my new home, I decided to head into the city and find a place to eat. I enter the first place I find, a little restaurant called Rousseau's and take a seat at the bar, careful of my huge baby bump. I noticed the dark-haired bartender come towards me with a friendly smile on her face. "What can I getcha?" She asked.

I give her a smile, but wince when I felt the baby kick. I put a hand on my stomach to sooth the baby as I told her, "Just a water, thanks."

"How far along are you?" She asked when she came back with a glass of water.

"Seven months. Only two more to go, thank God. The little one weighs a ton." I laughed.

She chuckled. "I remember when I was pregnant with my daughter. I couldn't wait to get her out."

I hold out a hand, "I'm Leona, Leona Blackwood."

She shakes my hand, and suddenly stills, her face going pale. I felt a small tingle in the back of my mind when our hands touched, but I couldn't tell what it was before she pulled back. Before I could ask what was wrong, she gives me a smile before replying, "Jane-Anne Deveraux." She motioned to a girl in the kitchen, "That's my sister Sophie."

Sophie gave me a wave and a small smile before going back to work. "It's nice meeting both of you. I'm wondering if you know a place hiring right now. I need a job." I asked Jane-Anne.

"Actually we have a spot open here, if you're interested. It's a bartending job." Jane-Anne offered, but I could see a glint in her eyes. I felt a little uneasy around her, but I decided to ignore it, thinking that it was just because I just met her.

"That would be great." I told her gratefully. "I bartended back in California, so that helps."

"You start on Monday, don't be late." As I got out my wallet to pay for my water, she stopped me. "Don't worry about it, it's just a water."

"Thank you." I told her before leaving. I didn't notice the eyes of the man standing on the roof across the restaurant, watching as I walked to the grocery store to buy food.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

When Leona left Rousseau's, Jane-Anne hurriedly walked towards her sister. She couldn't believe that the _daemonium puer _was in New Orleans. This could cause complications with her plans for the werewolf girl that frequents the restaurant.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Jane-Anne." Sophie pointed out when she looked at her sister.

"May as well have. The girl who walked in here, she's carrying the _daemonium puer_." Jane-Anne told her.

"What?!" Sophie hissed, slight fear in her eyes. She had hoped that the rumors of the child were false, not wanting to know how the child will affect the world.

"And what's worse is she is a witch. That child has more power than anything I've felt. Even _her_."

"What are we going to do? We can't let the child live." Sophie said, looking at her sister.

"No, if the child has witch powers, it will protect itself along with the mother." Jane-Anne said, displeased by the fact. "We just have to wait and see. Maybe having the mother's influence will strengthen it's humanity."

"I don't like this Jane-Anne." Sophie sighed.

"I don't either."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Marcel watched the young pregnant woman walk away from the Deveraux sisters' restaurant, wondering what about her could make Jane-Anne fear her so. She seemed like the average human, yet he could feel a dark aura around her. It enticed him, the darkness that seemed so similar to his own. He wanted to find out more about her. He felt Thierry's presence behind him and said, "I want you to follow her. Find out everything about her and protect her. I have a feeling the witches don't take kindly to her presence."

"I won't let anything happen to her." Thierry promised before disappearing.

Marcel jumped down from the building and sped over towards the window in Rousseau's kitchen and listened in on Jane-Anne and Sophie's conversation. He was confused when they said the young woman carried the _daemonium puer _and intrigued when they said she was a witch. By the way they were talking, he figured the woman didn't know that she was a witch, which was unusual in itself. Usually they are taught at least the basics, so they don't accidentally expose themselves to the humans.

He disappeared before the two witches could sense him and went to a run-down church, heading up to the attic. He opened the door to see a young sixteen-year-old girl painting at her easel. She turned towards him when he opened the door, her eyes lighting up when she sees him.

"Marcel!" She said happily as she came up and hugged him.

"Hello, Davina." Marcel said with a small smile, having a soft spot for the young witch.

"The witches have been quiet, but I feel uneasiness amongst them."

"That's because a new witch has come into town. Do you know what _daemonium puer _means, by any chance?" Marcel asked her.

"It means 'demon child,' in Latin. That explains why they are uneasy. The powers of a demon and a witch together… That would make it more powerful than me." Davina mused. "You can't let the witches use her or the child."

"And I won't, but I was wondering if you could find out her name for me. I'm gonna introduce myself to New Orleans' newest resident." Marcel smirked.

Davina closed her eyes focusing on the mind of the new witch. She got in her head for a moment before something slammed her out, causing her to stagger. Marcel grabbed her arm and brought her over to a chair, sitting her down. "Ouch." She winced as she rubbed the sides of her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Marcel asked, concerned.

"I got into her head for a moment before something shut me out, but I got her name." She looked into his eyes. "Her name is Leona Blackwood, she's my aunt."


End file.
